


A Wakeful Game

by ChosenRedead



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gamer oc, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChosenRedead/pseuds/ChosenRedead
Summary: Welcome to Afterlife. You have died. Your new life as a Player of the Game begins now. Defeat Grima, save the future, all of the basic Quests for a very Brittle Gamer. Stealth Archery is more difficult than you would think in a game like this.
Relationships: to be added as I decide
Kudos: 3





	A Wakeful Game

As my body slowly gave out from blood loss I closed my eyes. This isn’t quite the peaceful death I had hoped for but you don’t always get to choose. I felt… something in me snap as I began to float. Huh. So this is what death felt like? Opening my eyes I was on a gray platform in a large black tower. A blue screen appeared in front of me.

**Welcome to Afterlife. An RPG for those who have died. Please enter name:**

A blue keyboard appeared beneath the blue box. Typing in my name the blue box dinged.

**Now for your Stat Sheet:**

**Name: Ciaran Tsuki**

**LvL: 0 (0%)**

**Defense: 0**

**HP (Vit x 10): 100**

**HPR (End x 2): 20**

**MP (Int x 10): 100**

**MPR (Wis x 2): 20**

**Vit: 10**

**End: 10**

**Str: 10**

**Dex: 10**

**Agi: 10**

**Int: 10**

**Wis: 10**

**Bonus: 0**

**Please select gender**

**[Male] [Female] [Nonbinary]**

Clicking Female the blue box disappeared before being replaced with a small blue circle that rotated slowly. Taking the time to look around the black tower another grey platform appeared a few feet above me with a person standing on it. They looked over at me and I waved and pointed at the green box in front of them. I wish I played more MMORPGs to see if this was the norm for them. Looking back at the blue box a 3D picture of me appeared.

**Please make any changes to your character now as you cannot change it outside of your base until later.**

A series of menus opened. Decreasing my height to a shorter 5’4 and giving myself a small B cup and back to make myself smaller. I always wished to be smaller than I was. Plus being a small lithe person will help with my more stealth gameplay style. Changing my haircut to a shorter crew cut, only leaving the hair on the top of my head long I left it at its light brown. My skin has always been a bit darker and I doubt they added a slider for that. Okay I think I’m done.

**Next choose your weapon of choice. These are the five basic weapon types. You can use any weapon so long as you meet the stat requirements. Picking a weapon will give you +15 to your proficiency. Each weapon has different strengths and weaknesses.**

**[Sword] [Spear] [Axe] [Bow] [Magic] [Healer]**

Clicking bow another blue screen appeared.

**Bow (and its off shoots) specialize in burst damage and sneak attacks. Being one of two range types it is not as flashy as Magics but does not require long chants before attacking. Would you like to select bow as your weapon of choice?**

Clicking no I clicked Magic. I want a ranged weapon but let’s see what Magic has to offer.

**Magic (and its off shoots) specialize in elemental damage and magic damage. Being one of two range types it is not as stealthy as bows but can deal more damage against heavily armored foes. Would you like to select Magic as your weapon of choice?**

Clicking no and going back to bow I selected it.

**Skills acquired! Bow Mastery, Magic Arrow!**

**Bow Mastery LvL 15 / 100 (Passive)**

**Bows have been used throughout history to hunt prey and defeat enemies. Even guns can be boiled down to really fast really powerful bows. Deals +LvL% damage. Takes (LvL / 10)% less time to load bows.**

**Magic Arrow LvL 1 / 100 (Active)**

**Arrows are indispensable to a bow user. But sometimes you just don’t have any. A spell created so bowmen never run out of arrows. Deals LvL damage. Flies LvL meters.**

**Items acquired! Wooden Bow, Iron Arrows, Leather Mouth Mask, Leather Vest, Leather Archery Bracers, Leather Gloves, Leather Pants, Leather Boots!**

**Wooden Bow (Bow)**

**A basic bow used by people throughout history. Made of black stained maple wood. Deals 10 + (Dex / 10) damage.**

**Iron Arrows x25 (Arrow)**

**Basic arrows used by bowmen throughout history. Made of iron and wood. Deals 5 + (Str / 25) damage.**

**Leather Mouth Mask (Head Armor)**

**A basic headgear used by bowmen. Provides +1 defense.**

**Leather Vest (Body Armor)**

**A basic leather vest used by bowmen. Leaves arms unrestricted for better bow usage. Provides +3 defense.**

**Leather Archery Bracers (Arm Armor)**

**Basic leather arm bracers used by bowmen. Provides +2 defense.**

**Leather Gloves (Hand Armor)**

**Basic leather gloves used by bowmen. Provides +2 defense.**

**Leather Pants (Leg Armor)**

**Basic leather pants used by bowmen. Provides +1 defense.**

**Leather Boots (Foot Armor)**

**Basic leather boots used by bowmen. Provides +2 defense.**

Oh that’s a lot of stuff.

**Bow Mastery has reached LvLs 5, 10, and 15. You have three upgrades.**

**[Increased Damage] [Increased Fire Rate]**

Picking Damage three times the blue screen disappeared. What’s next? A blue screen appeared in front of me.

**Please select the world you would like to spawn in.**

**[Skyrim] [Is it Wrong to Pick up Girls in a Dungeon] [Bleach] [Naruto] [Fire Emblem: Awakening]**

I’m going with Fire Emblem. I loved the game even if I didn’t get to play all that much of it. What’s next?

**Next you can spin the wheel to get a random buff and debuff**

I’d like to spin please.

**Item acquired! Dragonbone Bow!**

**Dragonbone Bow (Bow)**

**This bow is used by Hunters in the Monster Hunter World. The design is the Third form of the bow and subsequently has the power of the third form. However it requires monstrous strength to wield properly. Deals Dex x 25 damage. Requires 50 strength to wield.**

**Debuff acquired! Brittle!**

**Brittle (Debuff)**

**You break easily. HP is now Vit x 5. HPR is now End x 0.5. Vit has decreased to 5. End has been decreased to 2. You get sick easier. Requires 50 Vit and 25 End to remove.**

Holy shit. Both of those are crazy. My HP is now a tiny 25 and something tells me having 2 End is going to bite me in the ass. I’m done. If all of the debuffs are as awful as that one I don’t want to risk it.

**Transferring worlds. Welcome to your new life.**

Sitting up in a bed I rubbed my head. Looking around the room I was in was mostly empty on the ground floor of a house. I could see a small kitchenette and a living room of sorts with the Dragonbone bow resting on the couch. A scream from outside drew my attention. Looking out the window there were bandits attacking the townsfolk.

**Quest: Town Defense!**

**Defend the town!**

**Save ???**

**Meet up with ???, ???, and ???**

Grabbing my Wooden Bow from my bedside I ducked down so no one looking in the windows would see me. Sneaking out the back I snuck through the alleys. Seeing a bandit walking through the streets I loaded an iron arrow.

“Go for patrol Destiel. There’ll be people to kill Destiel. What a load of horseshit.” Destiel said. A small ding drew my attention.

**Skill Acquired! Sneak!**

**Sneak LvL 1 / 100 (Passive)**

**A basic skill. Sneak attacks have a (LvL / 10) multiplier [minimum of x2]. You are (LvL / 5)% harder to detect.**

Aiming at his head he stopped and sighed. Look kid come on out. I can see you.” Destiel said. I paused slightly before releasing the arrow and killing him instantly.

**Critical hit! Damage boost!**

Nice. No EXP though? Must get it at the end of a fight. Walking out of the alley I grabbed the arrow and tried to pull it out only for it to break. Sneaking through the alleys I snuck up to a street with Lissa walking down the street with Robin. More specifically female Robin.

“So you're a tactician? You’re pretty smart how come we’ve never heard of you?” Lissa asked. Robin shrugged.

“I don’t remember. Amnesia remember?” Robin said, with a chuckle. She refocused as a bandit ran down the street towards them. She drew a copper sword and engaged the bandit as Lissa stood back. Another Bandit snuck up behind them and shouted in victory as he ran to attack Lissa. Hitting him with an Iron Arrow he stumbled before falling as I shot him with another. Robin killed the Bandit that had charged them before turning around to look at the dead body.

“Hey, don’t shoot. Er zap.” I said, walking out of the alley with my hands up. Walking over to the dead body I tried pulling out the arrows only for both to break.

“Um… Thank you miss.” Lissa said. I waved her off.

“Eh don’t worry about it. Name’s Ciaran. Ciaran Tsuki. Nice to meet you. I go by Tsuki.” I said. 

“Lissa of the Shepherds!” Lissa said.

“Robin. Just… Robin.” Robin said.

“Pleasure to meet you Lissa, Robin. I heard a bandit talking about the church earlier. I think they might be gathering there.” I said. Robin nodded.

“Yeah. We thought so too. Follow me. We need to get there quickly. I doubt Chrom and Frederick will have a good plan when they get there.” Robin said. We quickly ran down the street, with me lagging behind a bit due to Brittle. Ducking into an alleyway as we neared the church I drew my bow. A whine from a horse drew our attention to Chrom and Frederick ducked behind a convenient wall of boxes.

“On the count of three we rush them! Ready Frederick?” Chrom said.

“How are any of you alive?” I asked Lissa. She laughed, alerting them to our presence. Robin walked past the two of them to see past the wall of boxes before moving back to think.

“Lady Lissa. Robin. Who is this?” Frederick said.

“This is Tsuki. She saved me from a Bandit. She’s a pretty good shot with a bow too.” Lissa said.

“Tsuki, take Chrom through the alleys and get as close to the church as you can. Frederick, when Tsuki shoots the first Bandit, charges the others. Chrom, you need to kill as many Archers as you can. Me and Lissa will back you up with magic and healing.” Robin said. I nodded. Motioning for Chrom to follow me we snuck through the alleyways as we neared the church. Getting right up behind near where the bandits were. I made the hand sign for ‘quiet’ and ‘stay’ before sneaking up closer.

“Where the fuck did Destiel go?” One of the bandits said.

“Probably balls deep in a Ylissian whore. You know how he is. Go find him.” The second said. 

“Fuck you. Make me.” The second said. They began squabbling as I motioned for Chrom to move forward. Drawing my bow I pointed it at one of the few who actually were paying attention and not betting on the squabbling bandits. Holding up three fingers while not not releasing my arrow I slowly put them down as Chrom got ready to charge.

“Hah! You bitch!” The second said, with the first pinned beneath him. I chose that moment to hit the melee fighter with the most armor. Chrom rushed forward attacking the archers as the others yelled. I heard hooves pound on the ground as Frederick rushed forward. He speared a few as Robin shot some of the bandits with thunder. Killing a few more bandits as the others killed the rest the Bandit captain eventually left the church.

“How dare you kill mah boys! I’ll slaughter you Ylissian pigs!” The big bandit said. Releasing an arrow it pinged off his metal armor. Chrom rushed forward attacking him and getting in a sword lock. Frederick rushed forward stabbing the leader in the shoulder. He’s too heavily armored for iron arrows. Pulling back a magic arrow I shot him in the knee crippling him so Chrom could push him down further. Robin rushed forward, stabbing him in the face through Chrom and his blade lock. The world turned grey as the blue screen popped up in front of me.

**You have completed Quest: Town Defense!**

**You defended the town!**

**You saved Lissa!**

**You met up with Chrom, Frederick, and Robin!**

**LvL Up!**

**Vit and Int +1! Bonus +10!**

**Sneak LvL Up x7!**

**Sneak has reached LvL 5! Pick an Upgrade!**

**[Sneak Attack Boost] [Detection Difficulty]**

Picking Sneak Attack Boost the window disappeared and time resumed as Frederick pulled the spear from the Bandit.

“Thank you for your assistance. Your stealth skills were indispensable for this.” Robin said.

“Eh, don’t worry about it.” I said. Frederick’s eyes narrowed.

“I find it difficult to believe you would help out of the kindness of your heart.” Frederick said.

“I find it hard to believe they would send out the prince and princess with only two people.” I said. Frederick glared.

“Wait what?” Robin said.

“Correction. One paranoid knight and an amnesiac.” I said. Robin looked at Chrom and Lissa in awe.

“Don’t. I get enough of that from the others.” Lissa said, bonking Robin on the head with her staff. Robin rubbed the top of her head as Chrom chuckled.

“She has you there Frederick.” Chrom said. Frederick sighed as Robin tilted her head.

“I honestly never would have suspected you two would be royalty. You're both so casual and lightly guarded. After all, your sword arm has no armor.” Robin said. Chrom crossed his arms and grumbled.

“Do I really need armor for my sword arm? I’ll be fine.” Chrom said. I sighed.

“For once I agree with the stranger.” Frederick said. Chrom grumbled as Lissa giggled.

“Hey we don’t have any Archers do we? We should bring her with us!” Lissa said. Frederick tilted his head. 

“Our only current ranged unit is Miriel. Ricken is too young to be in active combat.” Frederick said. Chrom nodded.

“Are you willing to join the shepherds?” Chrom said.

“Sure. Let me pack my stuff. All three items.” I joked. Chrom nodded as the mayor walked up to them. Leaving I went to the house I spawned in. Walking inside I grabbed a satchel from a hook next to the door as a blue screen popped up with the world greying out.

**You have completed the tutorial! You got an Achievement! You can check your achievements in the settings menu. The satchel you just grabbed contains your inventory! To begin please place the Dragonbone Bow in the satchel.**

Shrugging I put the Dragonbone bow in my satchel. The world was grey out yet I could move as opposed to before. A blue screen popped up that was identical to the Monster Hunters box storage. Man now I wish I was playing Monster Hunter. Grabbing the books off the end table I tossed them into the bag. 

**You grabbed the Crafting Book! It contains every Crafting recipe you know!**

**You grabbed the Alchemy Book! It contains every Alchemical recipe you know!**

**You grabbed the Enchanting Book! It contains every Enchantment you know!**

**You grabbed the Unknown Grimoire! It’s a spell book you can’t understand yet.**

Poison smoke bomb time? I think it’s poison smoke bomb time! I don’t know any enchantments besides the minecraft one but the Unknown Grimoire sounds promising. Grabbing a rolled up bag I tossed it in the satchel.

**You grabbed the Sleeping Roll! Sleeping in this restores HP and MP by 50%.**

Grabbing a mortar and pestle, a set of kitchen knives and some blue dust that shimmered slightly in its bowl.

**You grabbed the Mortar and Pestle! You can make more items!**

**You grabbed a set of Kitchen Knives! They don’t deal much damage but can be used for cooking!**

**You grabbed Lapis Lazuli x15!**

Walking back to the church I waved to a few people as I weaved through the streets.

“Hey! Tsuki, wait!” A girl said. A name popped into my mind. Abigail.

“Howdy. What’s up?” I said. Abigail handed me a basket.

“I heard you were leaving so I grabbed a few of the items I knew you liked.” Abigail said. Looking in I recognized Herbs, Blue Mushrooms, Nitroshrooms, and even some Fire Herbs. All from Monster Hunter. Taking the basket I set it in the satchel. Abigail shook her head.

“Thank you. If I ever need flowers for something I’ll go to you first.” I said. Abigail rushed forward and hugged me. Pushing her back she rubbed the back of her head.

“Sorry. Forgot about your thing with physical contact.” Abigail said. I sighed.

“It’s fine. Be safe okay?” I said. Waving as I left Lissa was complaining to Chrom.

“What’d I miss?” I asked. 

“Chrom won’t let us stay. Come on, please. It’s two to two. Me and Robin want to stay while Chrom and Frederick want to camp in the wilds.” Lissa said.

“I’ve been meaning to restock on materials. I’m out of Toadstools to make Poison Arrows with.” I said. Lissa sighed and, in a remarkable feat of flexibility, bent over to where she could touch the ground without even trying.

“Ohh. I was looking forward to the beef stew.” Lissa said.

“Meh. I prefer deer.” I said. As we left the village and towards Ylisse Lissa complained as Frederick walked on foot next to his horse. As the sun neared the horizon Lissa’s complaints became louder and more insistent.

“At this point we should set up camp. Hunting with the sundown is more annoying and we’ve made good progress.” I said. Chrom hummed.

“Please. We’ve been walking for so long.” Lissa said.

“Let’s set up camp here. Me and Tsuki can hunt down a few animals for food.” Chrom said. I nodded. Walking into the woods I noticed a bush with a few broken branches in a direction.

**Skill recovered from the previous Character! Tracking!**

**Tracking LvL 28 / 100 (Passive)**

**A skill used by many people over the centuries. You can detect animals (LvL x 15)% more often.**

I do vaguely remember tracking animals in my previous life. Following the trail I came across an injured deer. It was probably with the one that gets eaten by the bear Chrom finds in the cannon. Lining up my shot I killed it instantly. A small ding alerted me to a Sneak LvL. Grabbing the deer I walked back to camp with significantly less stealth.

“You found a deer?” Lissa said. I nodded.

“It was injured too. Based on the fact that it escaped and that it only had one wound I think it was a bear.” I said. Frederick and Lissa shuddered.

“Milord does in fact like bear meat but… we do not.” Frederick said. I laughed. Frederick had set up a fire with a Cooking Pot above it. Carving up the deer with a knife, I put the meat in the cooking pot. Pulling out some herbs and blue mushrooms I chopped them up with a separate knife and tossed them in the cooking pot.

**Recipe created! Herb and Mushroom Meat Stew!**

**Herb and Mushroom Meat Stew (Basic)**

**A basic meal that restores 25% HP and simple medium length debuffs.**

The smell of cooking meat and smoking herbs and mushrooms drew back Chrom with a bear slung over his shoulder. Let me repeat that. A FIVE FOOT GRIZZLY BEAR was slung over his shoulder. 

“Ohh that smells good.” Chrom said. I nodded.

“Food. I found a deer and used a bit of herbs and mushrooms to make it more appetizing.” I said. Frederick nodded.

“Let’s eat.” I said. Spooning out servings for everyone we ate mostly in silence as Robin sucked down several servings. Putting my bowl next to the firepit I pulled out my rolled up sleeping bag and used it as a makeshift pillow as the others began chatting. The world greyed out and froze as a familiar blue screen popped up.

**When you go to sleep you can spend your stat points. You will get +1 Vit and Int and +10 Bonus each LvL. If you need help click a stat to learn more about it. When you go to sleep you will also get the stat points you earned from training.**

**+3 End +1 Str +2 Dex**

**Name: Ciaran Tsuki**

**LvL: 1 (11%)**

**Defense: 11**

**HP (Vit x 5): 25**

**HPR (End x 0.5): 1**

**MP (Int x 10): 100**

**MPR (Wis x 2): 20**

**Vit: 6**

**End: 5**

**Str: 11**

**Dex: 12**

**Agi: 10**

**Int: 11**

**Wis: 10**

**Bonus: 10**

Dropping 5 points into End to bring it up to 10 I dropped the other 5 into Dex bring me up to 17. As I drifted off to the crackling sounds of the fire a loading screen reminiscent of Skyrims appeared before me.

**Shunshin can be used to Octuple your Agi but it’s expensive and difficult to control. Estus is an incredibly powerful potion but it will incinerate anyone with less than 1,000 health. Speakers are incredibly powerful magic casters but their oath of pacifism prevents them from attack human targets. Old Man Hubba is an Afterlife Admin.**

Waking up to Chrom walking I sat up.

“Where are you going?” I asked. Chrom jumped slightly.

“Thought I heard something.” Chrom said.

“I’ll come with. I’m not getting back to sleep after waking up.” I said. Following Chrom into the woods it was completely silent. No birds, no insects, nothing. If you’ve never been in a forest when it’s silent I would not recommend it. It leaves you with a sickening feeling in your gut as you regret ever venturing in.

“Somethings wrong.” Chrom said.

“No shit. We should get back to the camp.” I said. As we turned to go back the ground opened up with lava spewing out. Stumbling backwards as more of the liquid bubbled out I pushed Chrom and ran. As we ran the earth continued to shake. Running into a clear a tearing sound from above made us look up.

“What is that?” Chrom said. In the sky was a massive tear, its insides glowed a sickly purple as white orbs dropped from its insides. As they hit the ground they tore apart revealing Risen.

**Quest: Night of Future Past**

**Survive until Frederick, Lissa, Robin, ???, and ??? can arrive to assist you**

**Kill all the 100 Risen**

**Kill the ???**

“What the fuck?” I said. Chrom drew his sword as I shot the one nearest to us with my bow in the head. It fell to the ground and disintegrated as more white orbs fell to the ground. One of the white orbs opened to show ‘Marth’ who immediately began fighting the Risen. Moving backwards in the direction I thought the camp was in, I picked off the Risen around ‘Marth’ as Chrom kept the rest of the Risen from overwhelming me. Tripping in an attempt to dodge a Risen I got hit by a glancing blow to my arms. Watching my health plummet to a miniscule 6 HP I skittered backwards. 

“Pick a god and pray!” Frederick said, spearing the Risen through the chest.   
  
“Tsuki! Are you okay?” Lissa said, healing me. Watching it my HP go back up to 30 I relaxed slightly.   
  
“Yeah. Be careful these things won't die unless you hit a vital point.” I said. Lissa nodded.   
  
“They seem rather susceptible to Magic.” Robin said. I nodded. Looking over ‘Marth’ was facing off against six Risen at once. They were holding their own rather well however a seventh was about to blindside them when Sully charged them, killing one and running over two. Two arrows came from the woods behind her, all of them landing flawless headshots, with ‘Marth’ quickly dispatching the two still standing and the two on the ground.

“Sully!” Chrom shouted. 

“Captain! I’m glad I came. I had a bad feeling that something bad was gonna happen.” Sully said, joining our hasty speat formation. Virion came over too, continuing to snipe the Risen.

“Yeah. Something like that. Nothing much though only the apocalypse.” I said. Sully laughed.

“I like this recruit. A lot more than him.” Sully said, pointing at Virion.

“You wound me my lady. I am Virion. Sniper of Snipers. I’ve never missed a shot.” Virion said, proving his point with three more headshots. The ground shook as a roar tore through the air.

“The fuck was that?” I said. Most of the Risen bodies got sucked into a pile before growing into a massive abomination of flesh and magic akin to the ones in Halo.

“I’ll hold it off while you guys take care of the other things.” Chrom said.

“That’s a horrible idea captain.” Sully said.

“Agreed. Me, Virion, and Tsuki will deal with the remaining ones. You guys engage the boss. I think if we can kill the big guy first the others will be weakened.” Robin said. Lining up a head shot I hesitated. What if I added a but of magic to make it pierce? Loosing the arrow it hit the Risen in the head, not doing much. Watching my MP drop slightly it unfortunately didn’t pierce. Loading another arrow I dodged a swing from a sword Risen. Adding my magic to the arrow I made the magic spin. Lining up the shot I nailed the Risen attack me with a head shot and hit a bubble of magic that had formed on the Abomination.

**New Skill Acquired! Piercing Arrow!**

**Piercing Arrow LvL 1 / 100 (Active)**

**A spell used since magic and archery first crossed paths. Armor Piercing +(LvL / 10)%. Arrows can pierce a target and hit another. Be careful as friendly fire can be deadly. Costs 10 MP.**

Watching ‘Marth’ take down several Risen at once I dodged a flying Chrom. Wait what? Looking back at the abomination it’s arms had grown after all of the magic bubbles had burst. Lissa was running over to heal Chrom while Frederick and Sully ran interference by lightly stabbing it to grab its attention. The bodies of the remaining Risen flew into it before it roared again, growing in size and developing more magic bubbles.

“Okay blue what the fuck is this thing?” I said, shooting the higher magic bubbles. ‘Marth’ grimaced.

“It’s called a Risen Abomination. They feed off magic and can even use magic spells used against them to heal themselves. If we can burst the magic bubbles and hit it with the Falchion it will fall apart. It’s also weak to fire.” ‘Marth’ said.

“Give me a minute. I can make Fire Coating for my Arrows if you can keep it off my back for a second.” I said. Robin nodded, pulling out her sword as Virion began shooting the magic bubbles. Pulling out a Fire Herbs and mortar and pestle I ground it up finely before covering the arrows with the faintly sparking dust.

**Basic Fire Arrow x5 crafted!**

**Basic Fire Arrow x5 (Alchemical Arrow)**

**Arrows enhanced by Alchemy to burst into fire once they make contact with an enemy. Deals 25 Alchemical Fire damage.**

25 fire damage is pretty good! But it gets no boosts from stats so I assume you can improve it at a later date with better materials. Aiming at the head, or at least the closest thing this bastard has to one, I loosed my arrow that made contact and burst into fire. The health bar over it’s head decreased dramatically as the last two magic bubbles burst, fueling the fire.

“Alright! It’s weak, kill it before it can eat more bodies!” ‘Marth’ said, rushing the Abomination and slashing at it’s knees to knock it to the ground.

“Sully! Get it’s left!” Frederick said, stabbing it in the shoulder.

“Now for the Finishing Touch!” Chrom said. He ran forward before slashing it in the chest multiple times before bisecting it vertically.

**You have completed Quest: Night of Future Past!**

**You survived until Frederick, Lissa, Robin, Sully, and Virion arrived to assist you!**

**You killed all of the 100 Risen!**

**You killed the Risen Abomination!**

**LvL Up x2!**

**Vit and Int +2! Bonus +20!**

**Bow Mastery LvL Up x4!**

**Bonus Objective: Use Basic Fire Arrows to skip Phase 3, Completed! +1 Gacha Token. (Gacha Tokens are placed directly in you inventory)**

“Thank you for your assistance, stranger. What is your name?” Chrom said. ‘Marth’ sheathed their sword.

“You may call me Marth. I come from a bleak future where these Risen wander the world. Many people have fallen to the hordes that wander the desolate wasteland. We used the Fire Emblem as a last resort to travel back in time to prevent this future.” ‘Marth’ said. 

“Clearly despite their skill they aren’t exactly stable.” Frederick said to Chrom.

“Frederick. Me and Tsuki ran through the forest while being pursued by Lava, watched the sky itself tear open and cry pure white tears of magic that split open to reveal this Horde of Risen and Marth here. Something tells me Marth’s telling the truth.” Chrom said.

“I can confirm that.” I said.

“I as well. I saw the sky split and cry the tears of white magic as I chatted with Sully.” Virion said.

“Virion pointing it out to me is the only reason I arrived in time.” Sully said. 

“So who else did you travel back in time with?” I asked. ‘Marth’ nodded.

“Owain, the Swordsman. Inigo, the Dancer. Brady, the Healer. Kjelle, the Knight. Cynthia, the Pegasus Knight. Severa the Spell Sword. Gerome the Wyvern Rider. Morgan the Tactician. Yarne the Taguel. Laurent the Magician. Noire the Archer. Nah the Manakete. Finally, Ellius the Swordsman. If you find them, tell them Marth will meet them in the Final Fortress.” ‘Marth’ said, walking off into the forest.

“He’s so mysterious.” Lissa said, hearts floating off her.

“Suddenly my opinion of Marth has dropped dramatically.” Chrom said.

“Okay, as much as I would like to get to Ylisse as fast as possible, none of us are in traveling condition. Except maybe Frederick.” I said.

“Nonsense. I can travel the rest of the way to Ylisse.” Sully said.

“Okay. Sully and Frederick. However do I need to remind you all that Chrom literally went flying.” I said.

“I’m fine.” Chrom said.

“You have two bruised ribs even after my healing. If you are going anywhere it’s on a horses back.” Lissa said.

“All in favor of resting until morning?” I said, raising my hand. Lissa, Frederick, and Virion raised their hands. Sully and Chrom did not. Grabbing my bed roll from my bag I didn’t even unroll it, just use it as a pillow as I laid against the tree with Lissa following my example. The world greyed out with a small blue screen appearing. 

**You got +2 Vit, +4 End, +3 Dex, +6 Agi, +1 Int!**

**Name: Ciaran Tsuki**

**LvL: 3 (92%)**

**Defense: 11**

**HP (Vit x 5): 50**

**HPR (End x 0.5): 7**

**MP (Int x 10): 140**

**MPR (Wis x 2): 20**

**Vit: 10**

**End: 14**

**Str: 11**

**Dex: 20**

**Agi: 16**

**Int: 14**

**Wis: 10**

**Bonus: 20**

I really want to use my Dragonbone Bow. But I think I’m going to skip using my Bonus Points since I vaguely remember something about a training regiment Frederick had that was kind of insane. But for now I think I’m going to sleep.

  
**Gamer’s Body has been discontinued by Admin Ares. There are some weapons you can only get through Gacha. Loading screen tips are made in real time by Admin Coeus. Quests are made by Admin Anansi.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new story I decided to start writing. Leave a review, Kudos, anything to show support please. I will see you at the next chapter! Have a nice day! Also give me your recommendations for relationships in the comments please.


End file.
